Picking Furniture
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: Just a drabble with the following parings: SoulSilverShipping, TwinLeafShipping, DualRivalShipping, ChessShipping and ConflictingShipping (Sorry, no Sequel or LiveCaster this time X3 )


_**SoulSilverSihpping~**__  
(Kotone/Lyra x Kamon/Silver)_

"Ooooh! How about this one, Silvy? This colour would sooo match the walls and the floor and the-"

"No." Silver hissed for the hundreth time today, causing the pig-tailed brunette to pout and walk over to yet another bed-spread. Lyra regained her happy-go-lucky composure and smiled widely at _her_ red-headed man.

"How about this one? It looks nice and the colours are just-"

"No." He repeated, pushing past Lyra and walking off quickly into the distance. Still not pleased with the result, the pig-tailed brunette skipped over to Silver and stood infront of him, holding out a bright red sheet.

"Look, look! It matches your hair~" She joked, waving the blanket in the red-head's face. Silver blushed and turned around quickly in hope that Lyra would not see his face.

"No." He spat, quickly walking towards the exit of the shop. Lyra giggled and ran after Silver, the bed sheet now left in a pile on the ground.

"Hey, look! It matches your face too~"

* * *

_**TwinleafShipping**__  
(Jun/Barry x Hikari/Dawn)_

"Hey, look, Hikariiii!" Jun yelled, grabbing the dark-haired girl's hand tightly and dragging her towards a silver and black refrigerator.

"It has two stars, Hikari-Kari! Two stars means that it must work!" He declared, spreading his arms wide at the large appliance. Hikari's face fell in disbelief.

"Jun," Hikari picked up the price tag tied onto the right handle and read it quickly.

"No way." She finished, leaving the hyper blonde speechless. Jun pouted and gave the dark-haired girl the biggest eyes that he could manage.

_'Not the face...'_

"Why not, Hikari? It has a two-star rating!" The blonde asked, moving closer to the now lightly blushing Hikari.

"Exactly. It has a _two_ star rating." She replied, walking further into the store.

"S-So?!" Jun asked, running after Hikari.

"Two stars is a _bad_ rating, Jun. Find something else." She replied, turning to face the hyper blonde. Jun's face perked up and he, once again, grabbed the dark-haired girl's hand and dragged her to another appliance.

"Look, Hikari-Kari! This one has a _one_-star rating so it must be even better!"

* * *

_**DualRivalShipping**__  
(Bel/Bianca x Cheren)_

"Aiyeee! This once's so comfy!" Bianca exclaimed as she threw herself onto the expensive, four-seater sofa.

"I could just lie on this all day! Cheri-Berry, come here and see for yourself!" Cheren blushed at the nickname but turned around to face the blonde girl, nonetheless.

"Bianca, do you realise how expensive that sofa is?" He asked, watching from afar as Bianca made herself comfortable. The blonde girl looked over at Cheren, adjusting her red glasses as she tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean? It can't be that expensive!" She said, sitting up and leaning over the side in an attempt to reach the small stand that contained the price of the large sofa. Bianca's eyes widened as she jumped off of the couch and hid behind Cheren, dropping the stand as she got up.

"How in Arceus' name can that be so...so..."

"Expensive?" Cheren finished, looking behind him. Bianca nodded quickly, her hat drooping over her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Cheren! I'm so sorry! Let's go find something else!" She exlcaimed, hugging the dark-haired boy's arm tightly and walking over to another seat. Cheren smiled on the inside as he walked alongside the blonde in hope of finding a new sofa.

"Just don't go being reckless, Bianca. The last thing we want is to break-"

**_CRASH_**

"...Something."

* * *

_**AgencyShipping**__  
(Black x White)_

"I don't understand why we just can't do this later, Prez; I'm meant to be training now." Black whined, slowly following the brunette as she happily skipped around the store containing various types of tiles.

"And it's for a _bathroom_ too, booooring!"

"Oh hush, Black! I need your opinion, it is _our_ house after all." White said, staring at every single tile in the isle they were walking down. Black shoved his hands into his pockets and smiled widely.

"I guess you're right!" He said, picking up his pace and catching up to White.

"So, which one?" He asked, peering over her shoulder. White blushed lightly and laughed nervously.

"Well, you see...I have no idea yet!" She explained, holding two tiles in her hands. Black smiled and pointed to the white tile in the brunette's hands.

"This one, Prez!" He declared, resting his chin on her shoulder. White sighed and put the white tile back.

"Nah, I think the black tile would be better." She said. Black's face fell.

"You're kidding me, right?! The white on is best!" He shouted as he picked the white tile back up from the display, earning himself the stares from the rest of the customers in the store.

"No, the black one." White stated stubbornly. Black shook his head.

"The white one." He declared, holding out the small tile to the brunette. White shook her head, a determined look taking over her face.

"The black one." She said again.

"The white one!" Black yelled.

"Black tile!"

"White tile!"

"Black!"

"White!"

"BLACK. TILE."

"WHITE. TILE."

"Haven't you thought about having both of them...?" A shopkeeper asked quietly, looking at the pair. Both Black and White glared at the man.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

* * *

_**ConflictingShipping**__  
(Leaf x GAME!Green/Blue)_

"What do you think of this light, Green?" Leaf asked, poitning to a glass light-shade. Green scoffed and turned away.

"It looks like someone's just put glasses over the lights; even _you_ could make something better and that says alot." He stated, whacking Leaf upside the head and walking away from the display of old-fashioned lights.

"H-Hey! That hurt!" Leaf exclaimed as she placed her hands behind her head from the few seconds of pain. Green laughed.

"Nah, it was meant to tickle." He replied sarcastically, waiting for the brunette to catch up with him. Leaf grumbled to herself and pointed to a light shade which looked an upside-down flower.

"This one." She said, grabbing Green's attention. The male brunette laughed and put a hand on Leaf's shoulder.

"I thought you had better tastes, Leafy." He said, smirking. Leaf turned away, her face turning a bright red.

"Well maybe if you actually helped..."

"H-Hey! I am helping!" Green defended, stepping in front of the female brunette. Leaf smirked and pulled green over to a beige lamp shade.

"Stay here for a minute." She said, running off into the store. Green sighed and waited, looking around at the various of light shades in complete boredom.

"Surprise!" Leaf yelled, jumping onto Green's back and placing a lamp shade similar to the one in front of them onto his head.

"Oi! Not fair!" Green shouted, trying to get the girl off of his back. Leaf smiled to herself in triumph and shook her head.

"It's fair!"


End file.
